The present invention relates to a hydraulic fastening device and method, and in particular to such a device and method useful in the mining or earthmoving industry for attaching teeth or wear plates to bucket drag lines of such implements and the like.
The present invention is however useful for attaching any two components together which might normally be joined by some form of mechanical joining mechanism, such as bolts, screws, or welds.